i_mrok_pochlonie_ziemiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozdział VIII MCN
Michael jęknął z bólu gdy spadł z pagórka. Był pewien, że zginie, gdy wielka bestia przygniotła go do ziemi, wołał o pomoc, ale nikt nie przyszedł, bo kto by mu pomógł? Życie uratowało mu to, że bok pagórka był stromy, a jemu udało się sturlać na dół. Po drodze zaczepił nogą o ostry kamień i teraz czuł ciepłą krew spływającą mu po nodze. W dodatku dosyć mocno poobijał się spadając na twardą ziemię. Jednak był szczęśliwy, że w ogóle jeszcze żyje. Przez chwilę nie wiedział co ma robić. Czuł tylko potworny strach który go paraliżował. Jednak wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył biegiem przed siebie potykając się o korzenie drzew. Pomyślał, że musi się schować, więc skoczył w krzaki jednak nie spodziewał się, że za nimi jest krawędź i spadł nie zdążając załagodzić upadku. Przycisnął się do ściany widząc, że jest nieco wklęsła. Próbował uspokoić oddech i bicie serca bojąc się, że smok może to usłyszeć. Gad popatrzył w dół, ale nie zauważył go. Powoli ruszył krawędzią wypatrując swoją ofiarę i wtedy chłopak mógł mu się przyjrzeć. Trzeba było przyznać, że wyglądał zachwycająco. Miał długą i zgrabną szyję, na pysku osadzone były niesamowicie zielone oczy z których biła mądrość. Blask księżyca odbijał się w metalicznych łuskach które pokrywały całe ciało. Patrząc na niego można łatwo wywnioskować, że jest niesamowicie zręczny i szybki. Michael patrzył na niego zafascynowany, smok był niesamowicie piękny, biła od niego dzikość... i wolność. Rozluźnił na chwilę mięśnie zatapiając się w zieleni jego oczu które wyglądały jakby przejrzały go na wylot. Nagle spiął się cały. Zauważył go! Smok ryknął i zeskoczył do przerażonego chłopaka który był przygwożdżony do ściany. Stąd już nie było ucieczki. Blondyn zamknął oczy będąc gotowym na szybką śmierć. Niespodziewanie usłyszał inny ryk, gdy otworzył oczy zobaczył, że srebrnego smoka przykrywa czarne ciało. Nocna Furia odskoczyła uważając na kolczasty ogon i strzelił plazmą zmuszając wroga do ucieczki. Przez chwilę szczerzył kły patrząc na odlatującą sylwetkę, a potem spojrzał na przerażonego chłopca: - Dzię... kuje - Opadł na kolana czując jak cała adrenalina z niego umyka - Byłem pewien, że zginę - Szepnął przerażony. Smok przez chwilę patrzył na wykończonego chłopaka i do niego podszedł mrucząc uspokajająco. Wstrzymał się na chwilę gdy poczuł zapach krwi, ciemnoczerwony płyn widniał na trawie, musiał pochodzić z nogi Michaela. W takim stanie lepiej było żeby sam nie chodził. Trącił nosem ramię chłopaka, a potem spojrzał na miejsce gdzie przebywali. Byli w złym miejscu, w zatoczce. W zatoczce z której może nie udać mu się wydostać, a nie miał przyczepionego ogona, więc nie mógł polecieć. Musiał pomóc chłopakowi który nie da rady sam dojść do wioski, ale nawet w pojedynkę ledwie będzie umiał się wydostać... a z jeźdźcem na grzbiecie? Musi spróbować, w końcu to syn Czkawki. Trącił go mocniej nosem i wskazał na grzbiet: - Spokojnie, dam sobie sam ra... - Warknięcie smoka było nalegające - Ale, naprawdę nie potrzebu... - Znowu warknięcie - Nie dasz mi spokoju? - Tym razem wstrząsnął łbem Chłopak spojrzał zdziwiony w ślepia zwierzęcia: - Ty rozumiesz co to ciebie mówię? - Urażony wzrok smoka wystarczył mu za odpowiedź - Chyba od zawsze umiem na was jeździć, pracowałem z wami, ale nigdy nie sądziłem, że można z wami rozmawiać... Zawsze uważałem więź między smokiem a jeźdźcem za bujdę. Smok znowu go trącił, ale tym razem zamiast warknięcia było spokojne mruknięcie. Michael wstał powoli jednak gdy chciał zrobić krok, stanął na złej nodze i się zachwiał, a Nocna Furia od razu dała mu oparcie by nie upadł. Blondyn ostrożnie usiadł na jego grzbiecie i czekał aż wzbije się w powietrze, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Smok nie patrzył w niebo tylko przypatrywał się półce w ścianie: - Czekaj, nie uda ci się tam wskoczyć, lepiej polećmy. Żaden smok nie umie skoczyć tak wy... - Urwał, bo czarny smok zatańczył pod jego nogami - O co ci chodzi? Raczej nigdy nie spędzałem dużej ilości czasu przy smokach, ale ciągle widziałem treningi innych i mogę spokojnie powiedzieć, że doskoczenie tam jest niemożli... Smok posunął się na przód nie dając dokończyć. Doskoczenie tam faktycznie wydawało się niemożliwe dla kogoś jego rozmiarów, ale musiał to zrobić. Jeśli nie uda mu się to zawiedzie Czkawkę, a przecież on zrobiłby wszystko dla swojego syna. On chciał tylko kontynuować jego wolę. Wolę ochrony wioski i rodziny. Niczego więcej do życia mu nie potrzeba. Tylko świadomość, że go nie zawiódł. Skoczył. Jednak nie udało mu się złapać pazurem półki. Odskoczył od ściany i łagodnie osiadł na ziemi. Zdenerwowany potrząsnął łbem. Chwilkę chodził w kółko by się uspokoić i spróbował znowu. Tym razem udało mu się złapać i wspiąć się na górę. Mruknął radośnie będąc z siebie dumnym. Jednak zadowolenie minęło gdy zobaczył, że rana która już powoli się zasklepiała znowu się otworzyła. Musiał jak najszybciej, a przy czym jak najdelikatniej dojść do domu. Chłopak był wyczerpany i w każdej chwili mógł spaść. Lepiej wrócić spokojniej, niż ryzykować tym, że coś mu się stanie. Michael siedział spokojnie w milczeniu i wsłuchiwał się w cichy odgłos kroków smoka. To nie był Ponocnik który idąc robił wielki hałas, Nocna Furia szła z gracją, nie wytwarzała żadnego niepotrzebnego dźwięku. Zupełnie jakby tworzyła jedność z lasem. Zawsze sądził, że Furia jest leniwa i powolna, ale teraz mógł poczuć sprężystość jego kroków, ten smok wydawał mu się mizerny jednak pewnie nie przeżyłby spotkania z dziką Nocną Furią. W zasadzie to czemu na wyspie nie ma innych smoków z tego gatunku? To chyba jedyny samotny smok na tej wyspie, każdy inny miał przyjaciół w swoim gatunku, a ten zawsze był sam... Pewnie wystarczało mu towarzystwo jeźdźca którym był nie kto inny jak Wielki Wódz Berk Czkawka. Nie pamiętał swojego ojca, jednak gdy patrzył na pomnik Stoicka Ważkiego który był człowiekiem potężnej postury mógł stwierdzić, że jego ojciec był podobny. Wielki i niezgrabny. Zupełnie inny niż mizerny blondyn z którego każdy się naśmiewa. Czkawka musiał mieć łatwe życie, przecież miał ojca który go kochał, oddanych przyjaciół i wszystko czego tylko mógł pragnąć... Michael za to od kiedy pamięta był wyrzutkiem, lubił smoki i całkiem dobrze mu idzie jazda na nich, jednak nigdy nie udało mu się zbudować więzi takiej jaką widział między jego matką Astrid i Wichurą. Sądził, że nigdy nie spotka smoka który go zaciekawi, aż do teraz. Może i ten smok próbował go zabić, ale trudno znaleźć drugiego takiego - Pełnego gracji i wolności. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał to był to Razorwhip. Nagle coś sobie przypomniał: - Ej, czy przypadkiem Johann Kupczy nie mówił coś o smoku który niszczy okoliczne wioski? - Smok popatrzył na niego zaciekawiony - To musi być on! Trzeba go powstrzymać, muszę powiedzieć mamie, że... Przecież jej teraz nie ma... Co powinienem zrobić? - Otworzył szerzej oczy, bo wydawało mu się, że w oczach Nocnej Furii znalazł odpowiedź - Muszę go wytresować, tylko jak tam się do niego dostanę? Przecież ty nie latasz. Zdziwił się, bo smok przyśpieszył i zaraz potem byli pod domem. Furia otworzyła sobie drzwi i poszła do pokoju na górę, a za nią kuśtykający chłopak. Czarny gad stał pod szafą do której miał zakaz zaglądania jednak w tej sytuacji musiał zaryzykować. Dawno nie otwierane drzwi lekko zaskrzypiały i jego oczom ukazało się starannie wykonane siodło i czerwona połówka ogona: - Sądzę, że uda mi się to ogarnąć, muszę też opatrzyć sobie nogę... - Spojrzał niepewnie w zielone oczy - Ale powinniśmy wyruszyć jeszcze w nocy inaczej możemy stracić trop - Zdziwiony zauważył, że w oczach smoka było tylko szczęście. Kategoria:Mrok, cień, noc